Diccionario
by Ale-chan
Summary: MiloxCamus. 27 Perfect drabbles (100 palabras cada uno) correspondientes a cada letra del abecedario.


**Diccionario**

**aceituna.** f. Fruto del olivo.

Milo picoteaba su ensalada para encontrar todos los trocitos de aceitunas para comérselos antes que cualquier otra cosa. Camus también reunía los aritos verdes y negros aunque con mayor parsimonia que el otro. Después de un rato, reunió todos sus trocitos de aceituna en una cuchara y acercó el plato a su acompañante.

—Toma.

Milo asintió con gusto y reclamó la preciada fruta en su propio plato.

—¡Gracias! No sé por qué no te gustan. ¡Son la mejor parte!

La verdad era que a Camus también le gustaban las aceitunas, no obstante, desde siempre prefirió la cálida sonrisa del griego.

* * *

><p><strong>bosque.<strong> m. Sitio poblado de árboles y matas. 2 fig. Abundancia desordenada de alguna cosa; confusión, cuestión intrincada.

Un cervatillo se adentró a una tupida parte del bosque del Santuario, escapando así de los aprendices que le daban cacería. Uno de los niños pretendió seguirle, pero la mano del otro le detuvo al instante.

—¿Qué pasa, Camus? —preguntó fastidiado—. ¡Se escapa!

—No podemos seguirlo. ¿No ves que es la Fuente de Atena? Está prohibida la entrada.

Milo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y nuestra comida?

Antes de que Camus pudiese responder, el cervatillo salió del bosque, inquieto por el frío y cortante aire de la zona sagrada. Milo sonrió e inmediatamente corrió tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>clámide<strong>. f. Capa corta y ligera que usaron los griegos y romanos.

Camus ajustó la clámide sobre su pecho y se miró al espejo con una mueca de desagrado. Escuchó una risa a sus espaldas mas no se tomó la molestia de voltear.

—Te queda muy bien, como siempre.

—Parezco sábana.

Milo caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Quizá el problema sea que no la usas a modo tradicional: —su mano se abrió sobre su bajo abdomen—, sin nada debajo.

Sonrojado, Camus se soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda.

—Ahora no —dijo—, después del banquete.

Milo ajustó su propia prenda y sonrió triunfante.

* * *

><p><strong>desorden<strong>. m. Confusión y alteración del concierto propio de una cosa. 2 Demasía, exceso.

—Nunca puedo encontrar nada en tu cuarto —por tercera vez Camus rebuscó el gran bulto de ropa sucia en el Templo de Escorpio—. Eres terriblemente desordenado. ¿Te mataría limpiar este lugar aunque sea una vez por semana?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Milo desde la cama—. No me gustaría quitarle el trabajo a mi doncella.

—Desvergonzado.

—¿Para todo esto, qué buscas?

—Mis calcetines.

—¿Estos? —preguntó señalando sus pies.

Camus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, recordando que el único motivo por el cual bajaba tan frecuentemente a Escorpio era porque temía que Milo convirtiera también su cuarto en un muladar.

* * *

><p><strong>empedrado<strong>. m. Pavimento formado artificialmente de piedras.

Milo y Camus caminaban sobre la calle principal de Rhodorio. Sus Armaduras repiqueteaban contra el empedrado, rompiendo el agradable silencio de la tarde.

—¿Cómo crees que construyan estos pisos, Camus?

—¿Cómo que cómo? Toman las piedras y las fijan al suelo con concreto.

—¿Y de dónde sacan las piedras? ¿Las cortarán antes de pegarlas o las conseguirán ya planas?

—No sé.

—En mi pueblo natal casi todas las calles son empedradas, pero creo que éstas son más bellas.

—Yo prefiero tu pueblo natal.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Aunque a final del día, lo mejor es el Santuario.

—Supongo, aunque le faltan empedrados.

* * *

><p><strong>fortuna<strong>. f. Encadenamiento de los sucesos, considerado como fortuito. 2 Circunstancia casual. 3 Suerte favorable. 4 Éxito, aceptación rápida.

—¿Por cierto, qué pasó con el billete de lotería que compraste esa vez?

—Lo guardé entre mis postales. ¿Quieres verlo?

—No realmente. Quería saber si ganaste algo.

Milo parpadeó varias veces y rascó su nuca.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo era el sorteo.

—No debiste haberlo comprado si ni siquiera te ibas a tomar la molestia de buscar el resultado.

—¿Y para qué? ¡Ya tengo todo lo que quiero! —abrazó a Camus torpe y fuertemente—. ¡No necesito su sucio dinero!

—¿Entonces para qué lo compraste? —fingió molestia, pero no alejó a Milo.

—¡Traía un dibujito del Argos!

* * *

><p><strong>gorrión<strong>. m. Pájaro pequeño, de pico fuerte, cónico y algo doblado en la punta, y plumaje pardo en la cabeza.

—¿Esto es lo que querías que viera? —Milo chasqueó la boca al ver el pájaro herido que Camus sujetaba con una toalla—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Chocó contra mi ventana; creo que puedo curarlo.

—¡Es un gorrión, Camus! Uno menos no hará la diferencia.

—Que no fuera uno de tus bichos…

De repente, el gorrión liberó una de sus alas y empezó a moverla rápidamente. Sorprendido, Camus aligeró el agarre y el ave aprovechó para escaparse. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos puesto que se estrelló nuevamente contra la ventana de la habitación.

—Mis bichos no son tan estúpidos.

* * *

><p><strong>hobby<strong>. m. Tema, ocupación de las horas libres, trabajo que se ejecuta por puro placer.

Milo tenía muchos pasatiempos. Uno de ellos era la lectura, aunque desafortunadamente no solía tener mucho tiempo para ella. Su segundo pasatiempo era entrenar. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente seguro de si podía ser catalogado como un hobby o si simplemente era un deber que disfrutaba. Su tercer pasatiempo era estar en compañía de Camus haciendo lo primero, lo segundo o lo que fuera. Sobre todo 'lo que fuera'.

Aquella noche Milo se encontraba aburrido y se vio en la penosa necesidad de despertar a Camus con suaves besos en el hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Camus somnoliento.

—Mi hobby favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>irracional<strong>. adj. Que carece de razón. 2 Opuesto a la razón o que va fuera de ella.

—Eres demasiado posesivo.

Milo gruñó al escuchar la acusación que se sabía de memoria. Sabía bien de su defecto, pero decir 'demasiado' era demasiado. Era Camus quien no comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

—Cada que viene Hyoga pasas todo el tiempo con él.

—Pocas veces puede venir, hay que sacar provecho de su visita. Además, eres tú quien nunca quiere acompañarnos.

—Eso es porque ni él quiere estar conmigo ni yo con él.

—Estás siendo irracional, hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo.

Camus dio media vuelta y se alejó. Un rato después escuchó a Milo gritar '¡Tú eres demasiado racional!'

* * *

><p><strong>juerga<strong>. f. En Andalucía, diversión bulliciosa de varias personas, acompañada de cante y baile flamenco y bebidas. 2 Jolgorio, parranda.

—¿Saldrás esta noche con Aioria y los demás?

Milo lavaba los platos del desayuno mientras Camus bebía su café.

—No; le dije a la Gata Dorada que estaría ocupado.

¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo qué?

—No lo sé. No preguntó así que no tuve que inventarle algo.

—¿Y por qué no quieres ir?

—No estoy de humor —aunque sutil, Milo leyó la incredulidad en el gesto de Camus—. ¿Para qué ir? No necesito irme de juerga cuando te tengo a mi lado.

—¿Te quedaste sin dinero?

Milo sonrió y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el comedor.

—No tengo ni un centavo.

* * *

><p><strong>kirsch<strong>. m. Bebida alcohólica, especie de aguardiente de cerezas, que se obtiene por destilación del zumo fermentado de las cerezas maduras.

—No sé si le gustará.

Milo y Camus se encontraban en una tienda de licor en Atenas. El primero tenía un pie frente a la caja mientras el segundo sujetaba indeciso una botella con kirsch.

—¿Cómo no le va a gustar? ¡Es perfecto!

—¿Estás seguro de que Afrodita toma alcohol?

—No entiendes, Camus. ¿Recuerdas qué le regaló a Cáncer el año pasado?

—Obviamente no.

—Flores. ¿Te imaginas cómo fue que reaccionó?

Acuario calló por unos instantes y llegó a una conclusión.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a regalarle a Afrodita su próximo regalo para Death Mask?

—¡Ambos nos lo agradecerán!

* * *

><p><strong>listón<strong>. m. Cinta de seda más angosta que la colonia.

—¿Y eso?

Cuando Milo encontró a Camus, éste llevaba su cabello atado con un fino listón negro. Abochornado por el descarado interés en su peinado, Acuario comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las partes privadas del Templo.

—Me corté demasiado el cabello y algunos mechones me estorbaban para leer.

—Me gusta —admitió el otro mientras le seguía muy de cerca—. Te hace ver muy elegante.

—Gracias, no iba a poder dormir sin tu aprobación.

Finalmente Milo le interceptó.

—No podrás dormir con o sin mi aprobación —dijo a su oído justo antes de darle un ligero beso en la nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>mentira<strong>. f. Expresión o manifestación contraria a lo que se sabe, cree o piensa.

Desde pequeño Milo aprendió que en ocasiones una mentira piadosa era mejor que la honestidad.

Su mentira diaria era decirle a Camus que disfrutaba del café que preparaba aunque éste fuese terriblemente amargo. Su mentira ocasional era comentarle que Hyoga ya no le desagradaba tanto como antes. ¿La mentira que más odiaba pronunciar? Cuando le aseguraba que no había problema si no se veían al día siguiente.

Camus necesitaba su espacio y él, aunque le pesara, lo comprendía. A fin de cuentas todas esas mentirillas blancas no eran nada ante la única y gran verdad que existía entre los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>niebla<strong>. f. Nube en contacto con la Tierra y que oscurece más o menos la atmósfera.

El amanecer trajo una espesa niebla al Pireo. Una solitaria figura esperaba pacientemente la llegada del primer ferry al muelle doce. El frío, aunque intenso, no le molestaba y rechazó la idea de refugiarse en la sala de espera.

De repente, el murmullo de un motor se alzó y a los pocos segundos una inmensa sombra apareció frente a él. Pasaron los minutos y un zumbido indicó que la puerta del ferry se abría.

Una silueta caminó hacia él y Camus, sin tener que ver a través de la niebla, supo que se trataba de la persona que estaba esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>ñoño<strong>, ña. adj. Dícese de la persona sumamente apocada y de corto ingenio. 2 Dicho de las cosas, soso, de poca substancia.

—¿Crees que soy ñoño?

La pregunta sorprendió a Escorpio quien se quedó con su bocado atorado a la mitad de la garganta.

—¿Cómo que ñoño?

—Aburrido, soso. ¿Crees que lo soy?

—Escucha, Camus: tu único pecado es que piensas y trabajas demasiado.

—Entonces soy ñoño.

—No puedes ser ñoño porque lo ñoño es aburrido y tú no lo eres. Si lo fueses nunca me habría acercado a ti.

—No estás siendo objetivo —suspiró—. Supongo que no puedo autodenominarme basándome en tu percepción hacia mí.

Milo arqueó la ceja y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

—Quizá sí eres un poquito ñoño.

* * *

><p><strong>oruga<strong>. f. Larva de los insectos lepidópteros, de cuerpo liso, rugoso y a veces con pelos urticantes. Es herbívora y muy voraz y de aquí que constituya, en gran número, plaga de las plantas cultivadas.

—¡Mira lo que encontré!

Su pequeño amigo entró corriendo a la habitación en donde estudiaba.

—¡Estoy ocupado, Milo! —el aludido sacó un vaso de vidrio y lo volteó sobre su libro—. ¿Una oruga?

El animal se contorsionó, mostrando su negra piel y pelos amarillos.

—¡La encontré en Piscis! Afrodita dice que si la tocas te pica con sus pelos y que duele mucho.

Camus, asqueado, instintivamente cerró el libro y aplastó la oruga.

—¡Uy! ¡La mataste! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Iré por otra!

Camus no supo si preocuparse más de aquella amenaza o de cómo limpiaría las hojas de su libro.

* * *

><p><strong>preámbulo<strong>. m. Exordio, lo que se dice antes de dar principio a lo que se trata de narrar, probar, mandar, pedir, etc.

Camus se recostó sobre su cama tras un largo día; después de varios años de entrenamiento había regresado definitivamente al Santuario y a partir del día siguiente tendría que desempeñarse como el nuevo Santo de Acuario.

Justo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Le permitió la entrada al visitante y segundos después Milo se le acercó tímidamente.

—Lo siento, mañana estarás ocupado. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

Camus respondió alzando las cobijas para su amigo, quien no tardó en acompañarle.

—Te extrañé —susurró Milo mientras se asía a él.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>quisquilloso<strong>, sa. adj. y s. Demasiado delicado en el trato.

—Eres un quisquilloso para comer —declaró Camus mientras guardaba en un recipiente de plástico la pechuga empanizada que Milo había optado por ignorar.

—Sabes que no me gusta la pechuga; es demasiado seca.

—No sólo es la pechuga. Tampoco te gusta la mostaza ni las nueces.

—¡Esas sí me gustan! Es sólo que no me gustan en postres.

—Sea como sea eres un adulto y no deberías ser tan melindroso.

—Lo dice el que no puede ver una berenjena ni en pintura.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

Camus cerró el recipiente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Comer cosas moradas es antinatural.

* * *

><p><strong>resfriado<strong>. m. Destemple general del cuerpo. 2 Enfriamiento, catarro.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Opino lo contrario.

Camus yacía convaleciente en su cama. Para sorpresa de todos, el maestro del hielo logró pescar un resfriado en medio del verano. Desde sus primeros síntomas Milo había cuidado de él con una sonrisa que Camus no sabía si catalogar como tierna, sardónica o un poco de ambas.

—¿Por qué sospecho que estás disfrutando esto?

—Porque me conoces muy bien —colocó un trapo húmedo sobre su frente—. ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Dejar de burlarte.

Milo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Te traeré sopa.

* * *

><p><strong>sangre<strong>. f. Líquido que circula por las arterias y las venas. De color rojo vivo en aquéllas y oscuro en éstas, se compone de una parte líquida o plasma y de corpúsculos en suspensión: hematíes, leucocitos y, en algunos animales, además, plaquetas.

Milo repasó su mano sobre el rostro de Camus. Una finísima cortada cruzaba su mejilla desde la cual varias gotas de sangre amenazaban con derramarse hasta su barbilla.

—Lo lamento, otra vez me excedí.

—No es nada. Me has lastimado mucho más en otros entrenamientos.

—Pero hacía tiempo que no te hacía sangrar.

Escorpio entrecerró los ojos, admirando el líquido brillar sobre la blanquecina piel. Retiró con su pulgar un par de gotas de sangre y besó la herida.

—Mejor que el antiséptico —dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso piensas? Prepárate, entonces, que mañana dejaré heridas por todo tu cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>tea<strong>. f. Astilla o raja de madera muy impregnada en resina y que, encendida, alumbra como un hacha.

Sujetó una de las teas que iluminaban la entrada de su Casa y con ella inició su descenso hacia el Octavo Templo. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese recorrido a oscuras, pero aquella noche carecía de luna y eligió la cautela antes que la discreción.

Bajó con prisas, puesto que ya le había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Cruzó los templos intermedios y al llegar a Escorpio se deslizó entre sus columnas con la mayor agilidad que le permitió la rojiza iluminación. Encontró a quien buscaba dormido sobre el sofá de su salón.

Camus sonrió y apagó el fuego de su antorcha.

* * *

><p><strong>usual<strong>. adj. Que común o frecuentemente se usa o se practica.

—Como es usual, termino este día frente al mar.

La frase no fue escuchada sobre el murmullo de las olas sino que se quedó revoloteando en el aire, mezclándose con la brisa marina y la desazón de su locutor.

Aquella noche Milo salió nuevamente a una misión. Aunque prometió que no tardaría demasiado, las letras que la luna dibujaba en las ondas del mar anunciaban una ardua espera para Camus. Se prometió ser el primero en recibirlo, esperando pacientemente a que el ferry regresara a casa.

Mientras, ante él, el Egeo se confundía con el cielo, acompañándolo en su soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>viento<strong>. m. Corriente de aire producida en la atmósfera por causas naturales. 2. Aire atmosférico.

Milo despertó de golpe por el sonido del viento chocando contra las ventanas de su habitación. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, salió de la cama y se asomó por detrás de las cortinas. La tormenta prometía continuar hasta el amanecer y supo que el ruido no le permitiría volver a dormir.

—¿Milo?

—¿No puedes hacer algo para calmar el viento, mago del hielo? —preguntó adormilado.

Acostumbrado a las fortísimas ventiscas siberianas, Camus no tuvo oportunidad de responder antes de caer nuevamente dormido.

Milo suspiró y tomó asiento en una silla cercana, envidiando el pesado sueño de Camus.

* * *

><p><strong>Whitman<strong> (Walt). Poeta estadounidense (West Hills, 1819-Camden, 1892). En 1855 publicó Hojas de Hierba, suma de su poesía, que fue engrosándose en sucesivas ediciones. La obra consta de varios libros, entre los cuales el más conocido es Canto a mí Mismo. Ardiente defensor de la democracia, escribió en prosa Democratic Vistas.

Camus sabía que no existían los principios ni los finales; todo era parte de un ciclo y la muerte de un ser humano no servía sino para abonar las vidas siguientes. El universo era un corazón colosal, pulsando materia y energía constantemente, destruyéndolo todo sólo para construirlo nuevamente.

Camus comprendía que todas sus vivencias eran menos que un breve respiro a comparación de la inmensidad del tiempo. Lo que no comprendía era por qué su corazón se quebraba mientras esperaba la llegada de Hyoga a Acuario.

Lanzó una última mirada al Templo de Escorpio, suspiró, y se adentró al suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>xenofobia<strong>. f. Odio, repugnancia u hostilidad hacia los extranjeros.

—No les hagas caso —su amigo se sentó a su lado en las escaleras que llevaban a Aries—. Sólo son unos estúpidos.

—¿Realmente tengo tanto acento?

—No. ¿Y qué si lo tuvieras?

—Son unos xenofóbicos.

—No son xenofóbicos, son estúpidos. ¡Y envidiosos! Te molestan porque eres fuerte, astuto y cien veces más inteligente que ellos. A mí también me molestan, dicen que soy demasiado bajito para ser un aprendiz.

—Tú crecerás.

—Y tú perderás tu acento. ¿Qué más da? Lo que ellos piensen no es importante.

Camus calló por unos segundos.

—Tienes razón. Aunque soy mil veces más inteligente.

* * *

><p><strong>yermo<strong>, ma. adj. Inhabitado. 2 Incultivado.

El árido horizonte turbó inmensamente al Santo de Escorpio en su primera visita a Siberia. Cierto era que el frío era terrible, pero algo había en el inmenso desierto de hielo que le acongojaba. Aquella tierra yerma, triste y muerta contrastaba enormemente con su Atenas que, siempre bulliciosa y cálida, le daba la bienvenida desde antes de poner un pie en su puerto.

Aunque por Camus se propuso adentrarse a tan cruel ambiente, comenzó a arrepentirse, abrumado por el tétrico silencio y una terrible sensación de soledad.

De repente, sintió una presencia.

De repente, la calidez regresó a su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>zurdo<strong>, da. adj. Que usa de la mano izquierda del modo y para lo que las demás personas usan de la derecha.

Camus se ufanaba de ser un hombre muy observador; consideraba que había poco que pasara desapercibido ante sus ojos y, como era de esperarse, era de Milo de quien más consideraba conocer. Fue por eso que le sorprendió infinitamente cuando una mañana se percató de que su pareja sujetaba su taza con la mano izquierda.

—¿Desde cuando eres zurdo?

Milo parpadeó un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Desde nunca —alzó su mano derecha para mostrar una bandita sobre su dedo índice—. Ayer me corté con una hoja de papel. ¡Ojalá que mis agujas dolieran así!

**Comentario de la Autora:** Hn... por un rato pensé que no lo lograría, pero lo logré. XD No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esto (mas que ponerme la soga al cuello), pero al final quedó. Esto fue parte del reto versus del foro SSY con el tema 'diccionario'. Espero que esto no tenga DEMASIADOS errores. No quería hacer sufrir a mi beta (más de lo usual) limitándola a 100 palabras. ^^'

Sobre los drabbles, comentaré sobre tres. La Fuente de Atena es un templo en el bosque del Santuario en donde los santos muy heridos van a curarse. Está inmerso con el cosmos de la diosa y por eso el aire se siente muy pesado. No es canónico, pero sale en un sidestory y me gusta mucho el concepto.

Sobre el drabble de 'usual', éste fue totalmente inspirado en una frase de Albert Camus: "Como es usual, termino este día frente al mar. Suntuoso esta tarde bajo la luna que escribe símbolos árabes con rayos fosforescentes en las bajas olas. No hay un fin para el cielo y las aguas. ¡Qué bien acompañan a la soledad!"

Del mismo modo, el drabble de 'Whitman' está inspirado en Canto a mí Mismo, un poema muy bello que les recomiendo mucho leer si tienen tiempo y oportunidad. XD No encontré una palabra más decente para w.  
>¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Espero que no lo hayan odiado!<p> 


End file.
